


Morning Cuddle

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Joochan won't let Jibeom get out of bed.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Morning Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1  
> Prompt #5 - Joochan won't let Jibeom get out of bed by cuddling them.

The most packed day of the week is Monday. Everyone with a brain supposedly has the general idea to wake up on time when Monday come to avoid the drama possibly happen; such as getting scolded by the boss for showing up late.

Today, it’s supposedly especially dangerous since it’s just the beginning of the month, which means the attendance is being started over and the performance begins from zero.

Who’s in their right mind will afford to have it minus already?

Particularly for Jibeom, he has a packed line of clients for today’s deal, he can’t at all cost afford to come late.

“Stay on bed, Jibeomie.” His lover, however, has a different idea in mind.

That whine is sound and clear.

Jibeom looks at his side only to find Joochan tightening his grip around his waist, refusing to let him out there to the open, receiving the hug and indulging himself with the warm water of bathroom’s shower.

“It’s Monday.” He states, pausing on his way since Joochan’s pull becomes quite more _insisting._ Joochan _should_ actually understand the connotation there.

“What’s about Monday? Let’s cuddle some more though.” Unfortunately, as if the mention of Monday didn’t tell something so hellishly obvious, he’s being pulled even more.

 _This person does have a mind of his own_. Jibeom deadpans inside.

“I need to work. _We_ in fact should get ready.” He muses, being the more awake between two, and brushes the brown strands away from Joochan’s face – in hope that the sunlight will switch on the gears in his head.

The other, however, persistently refuses and instead tugs him back to the bed, _hard_.

The bed dips with the sudden additional weight, Joochan didn’t waste his time and immediately trap the later between his arms. “...don’t wanna, it’s not seven yet.”

Jibeom blinks, he wasn’t expecting to be _pulled_ that way, since when Joochan becomes this strong? 

He glances at his sleepy boyfriend in mild awe, seem like all those hours in gym really has results.

“You’ll wake at seven?” He points out, at the end getting himself comfortable on the bed while watching Joochan facial expression change to a more relaxed one.

The answer is only a short mumble. “…hopefully.”

That’s really not convincing in the slightest.

Jibeom tries, for the countless time now since he awakes, to peel himself away from the hug.

“Jibeommie, don’t move!” Of course, it’s accompanied by Joochan’s cry of complaints and he stops midway.

“We’ll get up at seven?” He requires, quite sternly albeit the gentle tone.

Joochan’s pout is heavy, but he nods. “Seven.” He repeats like an obedient kid after being scolded.

A satisfied smile curves up and Jibeom settles back to his side. “Seven.” He quotes.

Joochan excitedly nods and quickly sticks back to his side. Then, he is soon deep in slumber.

Jibeom can hear the calm heartbeat as their body wraps close. He finds himself with a smile.

Before he drifts to the dreamland as well, he leans a brief kiss on that thin lips. “See you at seven.”

When the clock hand clicks at seven and the alarm mercilessly rings the ear, Jibeom jolts awake and is almost jumping out of the bed to get ready. BUT, _again,_ Joochan refuses to let go.

Instead, he attacks him with kisses and _teasing_ (whispering that low to his ear with a smirk asking _don’t you want me as your breakfast_ is certainly illegal). Jibeom calls that for a need of extra (extreme, in this case) measure and kicks him off the bed, _quite literally and painfully_.

He gets an hour of earful sulking Joochan as he drives them to the office but at least they come to work on time, close call, but they make it.

From that day, he makes a mental note to never indulge in Joochan’s request for cuddling on Monday morning. Whatever the reason is.

.

.

.

.

.

Though, Joochan is _way too_ charming for Jibeom's mental constitution that the note is already gone when the next Monday comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do!


End file.
